


Buying Solace

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Human Darkness Chronicles [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: James Bond was an emotional wreck after his best friend betrayed him. He tries to find some solace in the body of a young man, one who sold himself to Bond for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/gifts).



  
  
  
Prompt: Young Q, down on his luck, decides to do the unthinkable and sell his body. His first client? James Bond  
author: rivermoon1970  
artist cherrygoldlove (gorgeous, isn't it?)  
unbeta'd  
  


 

Bond felt cold. Not physically, no physically he felt numb, but inside, deep down he felt cold. Alec was gone, betrayed Queen and Country, betrayed  _ him. _ Walking through the streets of London, feeling lost, his heart hard, his emotions even harder, he stopped inside a random pub on a random street. He didn’t really care where he was. Sidling up to the bar he ordered a double shot of whiskey, downed that, then ordered a pint of whatever was on tap. He didn’t care how he got drunk, just that he got drunk.

Looking up into the mirror behind the bar he took a good long look at himself and didn’t recognize the person staring back at him. Sipping the ale, he pressed his lips together and vowed to never care about anyone ever again. It wasn’t worth it. He would finish then order another and keep going till he completely and thoroughly trashed, or till he was kicked out, whichever came first.

Bond was about to order another pint when he looked back up in the mirror and saw a young man come in. The boy couldn’t have been more than nineteen, maybe twenty Bond wasn’t sure. He was thin, his clothes hung off him in an unflattering manner, his hair was unruly, but his face. Bond was struck by the beauty of the young man’s face. Their eyes met in the mirror and the young looked like he was trying to make a decision. After a moment of staring at each other, Bond tilted his head just a bit indicating the boy should sit next to him. It was tense filled moment, then the young man moved and slid onto the stool next to Bond.

“Order whatever you like,” Bond’s voice was raspy, even to his own ears. 

“And who says I want anything to drink?”

Bond turned his head just a fraction of an inch to look at the boy, and quirked up a brow. 

“You would have only come in here for one of two reasons. If you don’t want a drink,” Bond leaned in close to the young man’s ear and whispered. “I can pay you for a night, but you would be totally at my mercy.” He pulled away and took a long slow drink of the thick dark ale and waited.

The young man kept darting his eyes towards Bond, like he was trying to come to a decision.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“No,” the young man said with no small amount of shame in his voice.

“Offer still stands.” Bond kept his face hard, he didn’t want the boy to think this was going to be anything other than what it was. He slid his gaze back over and saw the fight the boy was having with himself. His emotions were being played out over his face, but Bond didn’t help him. He would say yes, or he wouldn't. For him, it would be a few hours to forget, to try to bury his pain in the body of a beautiful boy. He didn’t know what it would be for the young man, and frankly, Bond didn’t care.

“Alright.”

Bond didn’t say anything as he grabbed his wallet and threw a few bills on the bar next to his empty glass. He stood and waited. The young man got off the stool and followed behind when Bond started to walk outside. Hailing a taxi, Bond gave the driver the name of an out of the way hotel that he often frequented for his...trysts. It was on the cleaner side of seedy, perfect for his mood.

After getting out of the cab the boy followed, he hadn’t said anything, and Bond liked it that way. Not till they were inside, behind closed doors. Once inside, Bond strode to one of the chairs and sat, his legs splayed open, staring at the young man who was hovering near the door.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Bond’s blue eyes darkened as he watched the young man swallow.

“We...we never settled on how much.”

Bond took his wallet out of his pocket and counted out the cash he had. 

“500 for the whole night.” He threw the cash on the table and saw the hungry eyes of the young man as they latched onto the money. “And a bonus if you’re exceptionally good.” 

Trembling slightly, the young man started to strip. He took his shoes and socks off first, the stripped off his pants, a worn pair of boxers, then the thin, almost threadbare jumper. Once he was naked he took a few tentative steps towards Bond. When he was standing in the v that Bond’s legs made his breathing was shallow and his pulse was jumping. 

“You really haven’t done this before, have you?”

The young man’s face hardened just a moment before he sank to his knees and crawled closer. 

“What do you want?” The boy licked his lips, half in fear and half in anticipation.

“Suck my cock.” Bond wanted that mouth around his cock. The more he had been staring at the those tantalizing lips, the more he wanted that mouth around him. He reached his hand out and curled his fingers in the boy’s hair, gripping tight enough to make him squeal.

“Go on, it’s not going to suck itself.” The boy lifted trembling fingers and began to unbuckle Bond’s belt, fingers fumbled on the buttons, then the zipper and a part of Bond relished in the boy’s fear. He kept his eyes on the young man’s as a hand snaked inside his boxer briefs and pulled his now hard cock out. A part of him, a small buried part of him felt bad for what was happening, but the rest of him just wanted something, some way to not to feel.

Bond moaned obscenely as lips wrapped around the head of his now leaking cock. His fingers still buried in that soft, curly hair he guided the boy’s head and pushed him further down onto his cock. He held onto the urge to thrust as he gripped the hair, moving him up and down. 

“Use your tongue, fuck, that’s it.” Bond let his head fall back, his eyes half closed, but still watching the boy. He may claim to have never sold his body before, but he had certainly done this before. He was too talented. He was close, so very close, but he wasn’t ready for this to end just yet. He wanted to be buried in the boy’s ass and only cum when he had given the young man a good, hard fuck. Pulling the young man off him, he looked down at glazed over eyes and swollen lips and almost came right then.

“Get up on the bed, on your hands and knees.” 

“Did I not please you?” The boy looked disappointed for some reason and Bond just raised a brow.

“Oh yes, you did, but your mine for the night and I will use you how I want you. It’s what I’m paying you for.” 

“Yes, sir,” the young man’s voice sounded almost hollow, but Bond hand a purpose and he was paying handsomely for the few hours of pleasure he was going to take from the young man. 

“Now, on the bed, on your hands and knees.” His tone brokered no want of defiance and the young man scrambled up on it.

Bond almost groaned as he watched that too thin frame curl into the position he was ordered in. He grabbed the base of his cock to help stave off his need to cum. After stripping himself, he walked to a small locked cabinet in the bathroom, one he himself had put there and paid the manager to turn a blind eye to, and opened it. He took out a bottle of lube, condoms, and a set of restraints. He wasn’t sure if he was going to use them, but he wanted them just in case. He often liked to restrain his playthings and play with them for hours. He grabbed a hand towel as well then left the bathroom.

Bond walked back into the bedroom and saw that the young man hadn’t moved, which pleased him greatly. Biting his lip, he stood behind the boy and scraped a nail down his back with one hand, while he dug his fingers in with the other. The young man shivered and Bond wasn’t sure if it was in anticipation, or fear. He realized he didn’t care, both were a turn on.

Using the slick, he pushed a finger inside the boy’s tight pink hole. 

“Beautiful,” Bond closed his eyes a moment and savored the feeling of the tight heat as it wrapped around his finger. He fingered the hole, spreading the lube generously inside, then pulled his finger free and wiped it on the towel. He picked up one of the condoms and quickly ripped open the package and rolled it onto his cock. Then, grabbing the bottle of lube he slicked up the condom encased on his now throbbing, aching cock, and guided the head to that tempting pink, puckered hole. Holding the boy open, Bond pushed inside, letting the tightness envelop him. His mind disconnected with what he was doing with his body as his breath hitched and he kept pushing in. His mind was full of those he lost, those who had hurt him, and he started to shake as he bottomed out, his groin connecting with the boy’s firm ass. Holding himself there a moment Bond needed to get his breath back as he pushed down the pain and anger that rose up. He no longer thought of the young man under him as a person, he wasn’t even sure if he had at all. This was just a fuck, a way to make the pain go away for a few hours. 

“Fuck, such a pretty little ass, isn’t it?” Bond asked more to himself than to the young man under him. 

“Sir?” The boy panted and shook as he fisted his hands in the blanket under him. Bond had a moment where he thought the boy was going to cry, but he didn’t. Sliding his hands to the too slim waist he held him tight in an almost bruising hold, then pulled out to almost all the way, then pushed in hard, making the young man cry out. The sound made Bond growl low in his throat as his lust mixed with the other emotions rampaging through him. He started to fuck in and out of that tight heat, trying to chase his demons away in the body under him. He was looking for something, he wasn’t even sure what it was anymore.

Bond moved a hand up the young man’s spine, then between his shoulders and pushed down, making him lay his head and shoulders on the bed with his ass still right where Bond wanted. The pace he set was brutal and hard. Every thrust made the young man cry out while he pushed down those filthy, ugly emotions farther down inside him.

“Fuck,” he cried out as he felt the pull in his thighs, that familiar, almost painful ache as it moved through his balls, pulling them tight against his body. His cock throbbed in its need for release. He picked up speed, seeking that little death he sought. 

A moment later he almost couldn’t stand, his legs shook with the force of his need and he fell against the boy, grunting as he came in the condom. Laying over the boy’s back, he let his head fall between the too thin shoulder blades and squeezed his eyes shut, staving off the wave of tears that wanted to break free.

When he felt he could stand, he pulled out, took off the condom and threw it away. Rolling the young man over, he saw the tear stains as he eyes roved over the boys body, still hungry, still wanting. Bond kneed up on the bed and pulled the young man’s legs apart, then settled between them. He grabbed the lube once more and slicked up his hand. He grabbed the hard cock in front of him wrapping his hand around it and squeezed just a bit too tight. The boy jerked up as he fisted his hand on the bed. His eyes were closed and Bond wasn’t going to have it.

“Open your eyes,” he growled as he pumped the cock in his hand.

The boy finally complied and looked at Bond, a combination of cold hate in his eyes. Bond almost smiled as he pumped, his other hand wasn’t idle as he rolled the tight balls in his hand, pinching and pulling. 

“Please,” the boy said. Bond wasn’t quite sure what it was in the young man’s voice, he thought maybe sorrow, he wan’t sure.

“Please what?” Bond moved to where he was looming over the young man, his face mere inches from the one under him. “Please what?” He asked again.

“Please, I can’t take...please…” he begged as he thrust up involuntarily, trying to find some kind of relief.

Bond moved his hand faster over the cock in his hand and was rewarded when the boy cried out and he felt the hot liquid of his release. The boy was panting, as he fell back on the bed. 

Bond stood and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back the young man was on his side, curled up just a bit.

“Go take a shower. I will order us food. I’m certainly not done with you yet.” The young man sat up slowly and made his way into the bathroom. Bond followed behind. “By the way, what should I call you?” 

The boy was confused at first, but it only took him a moment to understand that the man didn’t want an actual name. 

“Simon,” he said. Bond knew right away that it wasn’t the young man’s real name, but he knew it didn’t really matter, it wasn’t like they were going to ever meet again after this night.

*******

Bond came out of the memory that had flashed so quickly through his mind. This was not what he had expected when he was told to meet the new Quartermaster at the National Museum.

“Q,” he said keeping his face completely neutral, not giving anything away.

“Bond.” Q’s voice was just a touch cold and Bond didn’t blame him.

  
  



End file.
